An example of a removable and reusable fish strike indicator for fishing is described in prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,831 (the '831 patent), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. As discussed in the '831 patent, in fly fishing the line and leader provide the weight required for casting a fly, and any additional weight if added changes the casting characteristic of the fly line. Conventional “bobbers” are generally not used in fly fishing because of the weight limitation imposed by the above constraint. It is an essential requirement for a fish strike indicator that the weight of the indicator be compatible and in balance with the weight of the fly line and the leader.
Fly fishermen often use a wet fly which sinks after the fly is cast into water. Whenever a fish takes a fly, the fish will attempt to spit out the fly abruptly once the fly is in its mouth. A fish strike indicator is used to alert a fisherman, during the short interval a fish has a fly in its mouth, that a fish has taken the fly so that the fisherman can set the hook. The challenge is to provide a visible indicator for the fisherman while at the same time keeping the indicator sufficiently small and lightweight to match the characteristics of the fly line and leader.
Certain techniques have traditionally been used to provide lightweight and visible strike indicators, but the indicators so provided are usually not adjustable along a fly leader. One technique often used is to color the tip of a fly line for a few inches just before the attachment with the leader to make the fly line more visible. The disappearance of the colored portion of the line indicates a strike. Another technique is to use highly visible tape attached to the leader to provide the strike indication. But neither of these techniques provides an indicator easily adjustable along a leader.
Yarn or Wool is preferred strike indicator material for experienced fisherman as it is:
A. Extremely buoyant;
B. Lightweight;
C. Introduces minimal wind resistance so does not impact accuracy of cast;
D. Falls on water gently—thus not alarming the fish;
E. Can be dyed different colors to improve visibility during cloudy or bright days or diminished light at dusk or dawn;
F. Can be trimmed to the exact optimal size required by the fisherman based upon the specific fishing conditions including:
F1: Weight of flies (larger strike indicator required to suspend heavier flies);
F2: Turbulence of water (larger strike indicator required to see if water is turbulent);
F3: Velocity of wind (smaller strike indicator required to minimize wind resistance);
F4: Visibility due to amount of light available (larger strike indicator required due to low light level at dawn, dusk);
F5: Attachment point on leader (smaller indicator required if close to flies to avoid alarming fish); and
F6: Type of fish being targeted (different types of fish exhibit different behaviors and have different tolerances to disturbances and changes in their environment including seeing fisherman, size of strike indicator visible on surface of water, splashing, pressure waves and noise caused by wading fisherman, etc.—smaller indicator required if type of fish alarms quickly).